


This fight is too rough for the two of us.

by Liberteaaxx



Category: One Direction
Genre: 2017, AU, Angst, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Hate, Innocent Niall, Just hold on, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Shit ending, larry - Freeform, post MITAM, short fic, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberteaaxx/pseuds/Liberteaaxx
Summary: Okay I only wrote this because Charlotte asked me to write a fic ages ago and I still haven't finished it, well I have but I'm not happy with it so it's going to take a while so I wrote this in literally two and a half hours and it's shit but it's got the Angst she wanted (ish) so yeah.





	

Of course it hurt. Why wouldn't it?

It shouldn't, that's why.

Harry had been sat in his mums living room since last night when he arrived, a rash, stupid decision that seemed right at the time.

He knew that he was prone to bad decisions yet this time he couldn't fight it, he knew that even though it didn't feel right, it was the best decision he could have made.

Of course, since he arrived his mum had pushed him to talk about it all but as he sat there staring at the TV that hadn't been turned on since he got there, he couldn't find a good enough reason to talk. He was hurting and he knew if he un-latched the seal now he wouldn't stop until he was blue in the face.

"Harry, babe, I only want to help" His mum spoke softly from the doorway, her eyes full of concern as she looked at her baby boy.

They all knew it was coming, you can only pretend to be happy for so long before it all comes crashing down on you like a tonne of bricks all at once. And that was exactly what was happening now and he had no idea how to stop it, not now.

He should have saw it coming, everyone else seemed to.

" _Hey babe, I'm at home now, flight got in a little earlier than expected. When will you be here?" Harry spoke with a giddy smile as he turned the kettle on, leaning against the kitchen side._

_There was a slight silence until "Oh, shit"._

_"What? What's the matter?"_

_"Babe, I'm so sorry, I forgot to text you. I have to make an appearance today with Danielle, I thought I told you" Louis rambled an excuse, a poor one at that "- they called me yesterday and sort of pushed me to it, I couldn't do anything"_

_"You couldn't or didn't want to? Know what, it doesn't matter, it's fine, whatever" Harry sighed, his shoulders physically slumping._

_"I'm sorry, H. Really, I am. I'll make it up you, I promise you, we'll have a getaway together at the end of the month or something, yeah?"_

_"Yeah, sure" His voice visibly drained._

_"Look, I've got to go... I'm sorry. I'll call you later tonight though, yeah? I'll see if I can get home tomorrow something but I'm bound to Chicago at the minute"_

_"It's fine, Louis. Just go and do whatever you've got to do" Harry spoke, his voice flat._

_"You're amazing, you know that? I'm the so lucky to have you babe. I'll speak to you later, I love you" He chimed through the phone before ending it abruptly._

Once again, Harry was left alone in what was supposed to be his and Louis' dream home. Only it didn't feel like home, not now, anyway.

"Come on, H. Speak to me, I'm your mum, I'm here for you no matter what" His mum pushed again, this time moving into the room.

"I-" Harry starts and stops, his voice failing him as he tried to find the words "it's fine, I'm okay"

"You think I believe that?"

"Yes?" He hoped, he wished.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Harry? Don't lie to me, I know you better than you know yourself a lot of the time and I know that you're not okay"

"Jesus, I'm fine. Nothing is going on, I just wanted to come home for a few days, is that so much of a crime?" Harry snapped, his voice traced with utter annoyance but he soon realised, his eyes softening as he looked at her. "I just want to spend some time with you, I don't see you enough"

"I see. And why isn't Louis here? He's usually attached at your hip" Anne spoke firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's - busy"

"Busy? He's always busy, isn't he? Seems like he spends more time away than he does with you these days"

"He just has to work a lot, you know that. He's been doing it for seven bloody years"

"That's true, however, it's different now. It's not like it used to be, Harry and you know it"

"I... what do you want me to say? My fiancé is too busy working his arse off to keep us both safe than he is to spend time with me? Fuck, I just - he needs to do it, mum"

"Does he? Really?" She asked through a sigh, sliding through the gap between the coffee table and the sofa so she could sit beside him "Harry, is that what you really think?"

"Yes, no, I don't know" He said, his head dropping into his hands as his finger tips pulled against his now growing curls. "It's always been this way, he does the stunts and I stay under the radar"

"You've had your fair share of stunts, love. I know it seems Louis does more but you have also been subjected to this, well, shit. And you always seem to be fine after it, so why does he feel the need to spend so much time away from you?" She asked, more forced.

"He doesn't choose anything, mum. It's life, it's how we live, he HAS to do this"

_Harry stepped into the studio, the sound of laughter, background music and light singing being the only noises evident to hear. He raked it in like a lost land, inhaling the beauty that he heard, it was like home. It always was._

_He had been excited to come back to the studio, it had been so long since he had been here, especially with the lads and especially with Louis. Considering they live together, they're engaged and are supposedly in love, he hadn't seen Lou in over two months. It felt like not only was he reuniting with the boys, he was reuniting with him also._

_He pushed the studio door open, meeting the familiar eyes as they warmed to his arrival, the instant smile appearing across his lips to greet them._

_"Harry" Niall was the first to greet him, pulling him into a warm embrace, his arms holding onto his waist like it was the first and last time they would be doing so "I've missed you, lad"_

_"Same, man. Feels like forever" Harry smiled, pulling away slightly to ruffle the now brunettes hair. "Great album, insanely good. Who knew you'd be the one to break the charts"_

_"Surprised you, didn't I?" Niall winked quickly, turning to the others in the studio almost announcing that yes, Harry Styles was really here._

_"Alright movie star" Liam was next, not moving from his chair as he smiled up at him._

_"Daddy Direction, literally" Harry teased, walking over and leaning down to give him a quick hug "Congrats man, he's beautiful"_

_"Isn't he? Always knew I'd have good looking kids, makes sense, because you know, I'm me"_

_"Such a vein fucker" Niall scoffed, dropping down into the seat beside him "Louis is here"_

_"Oh" Harry nodded, no expression willing itself onto his face, just simply, blank._

_"Yeah - he's with someone though" Liam continued, a frown appearing across his perfectly shaped eyebrows "wasn't expecting it to be honest, thought he'd turn up with you"_

_"Well, he's been busy with work and - wait, he's with someone?"_

_"Yeah, he brought Eleanor. Did he not tell you?"_

_Harry's body physically froze, his heart suddenly beating heavily beneath his chest and he was certain he couldn't breathe. His eyes were wide, his mind was blank and the only question running through his mind was 'Why?'._

_"Haven't we already done this?" Niall questioned, a mouth full of crisps, no one entirely sure where he had dug them out from "it's like we're back in 2012 again, init? At least it's not Danielle, didn't like her, bit of a brat"_

_"I didn't like Briana" Liam admitted, casually joining in with the conversation topic of Louis' beards "more interested in money and 'fame' than anything else. Always thought the beards were meant to be helping Louis and Harry, not benefiting from them"_

_"Where are they?" Harry choked out, his eyes glazed over slightly as the words were forced._

_"They'll be in any second now, mate. They just ran down the street to get us all smoothies. Are you okay?" Liam asked._

_"Yeah, I, I didn't know about Eleanor" he admitted "I didn't know anything"_

_"Jesus, do you two even speak? It's as if you don't even know each other" Niall joked lightly, soon aware of the bad timing as his eyes softened "- wait, he really didn't tell you? Have you not seen pictures of them both? Jesus, when was the last time you saw him, H?"_

_"Two months, one week and four days ago"_

_"Wow" Both Liam and Niall spoke in unison._

_"Harry, what the bloody hell is going on with you tw-" Liam was interrupted as the studio doors swung open, laughter filling the room from the two of them as they waltzed in._

_It was like a bomb had hit, shattering everything inside it, everything inside of Harry. He knew this was coming, of course he did, but to see it with his own eyes? He wasn't ready._

_They walked close together as they walked in, both holding a tray each with smoothies, laughing away at some joke, a personal joke, between the two of them. As if this was normal._

_But when was any of their life normal? Never._

_The laughter halted, as louis' eyes fell onto Harry's. The crinkles round his eyes suddenly evident as his lips turned up into a sweet smile, the smile that Harry had missed so dearly and yet he couldn't find it in him to return it._

_"Hey babe" Louis smiled, placing the smoothies onto the table by Liam's feet. The boys simply watched as he approached Harry, wrapping his arms around the taller boys waist and smiled up at him. "I've missed you, how are you?"_

_It was utterly silent, Harry suddenly couldn't find it in him to move, like this wall all slow motion, his arms weren't responding, not even his lips could fathom out a simple world. He was stuck, in between Louis' touch and his own body._

_"Harry?" Louis tilted his head, his innocent blue eyes peering up at the man he loved. His grip only loosening slightly so he could look closely._

_"I-" Harry attempted a sentence, a word, anything but he couldn't. He simply shook his head, taking a step back and peering at niall, for help, for something._

_"He's on vocal rest" Niall quickly retorted, jumping up and taking a step forward towards the boys with an over-baring smile._

_"Oh, of course. My bad, babe" Louis said, reaching up on his toes to kiss Harry's cheek. "Too bad, we have so much to catch up on"_

_And Harry's eyes really did well up, at that moment he felt as though he was looking down at a stranger and not his boyfriend._

_Louis quickly turned his attention to Liam, Eleanor following suit and all Niall could do was reach his hand out to grab Harry's and grip it so tight, he knew what he was feeling and he knew how much it hurt._

"Why do you keep allowing this, Harry? You're both bloody miserable. When are you going to just let this story come to and end?"

"This... Story? Is that all Louis and I are? A story for everyone else to fall in love with whilst we struggle and fight every bloody day? Why does it have to come to an end?"

"Calm down, Harry, love - listen to me, I'm just trying to understand. I'm not you, I don't know what you're feeling or how you're dealing with this and I never will, unless you talk to me. I've been watching you spiral down hill for months, maybe even years and that's difficult for me, you know? To watch my simply wonderful and bubbly boy turn into someone... he's not"

"I'm still me" Harry frowned, turning to look at his mum finally who was nothing short of sad, her eyes soft and filled with pity and he could see the hurt beneath it all "- it's difficult, no one understands because no one deals with it"

"I know that, baby. I do. Just, sometimes, you need to let people in - you've been struggling with this alone for far too long"

"Who else am I supposed to speak to? The contents of Louis and I's relationship is a secret much like most things in our life, I can barely take a step outside my door without revealing some sort of issue to the world. How am I supposed to talk about how I feel when there's a chance I could jeopardise everything we've thought for?"

"Is that what you feel? Harry, god, no. You should never be afraid to talk about this, especially to me - I'm your mum for god sake"

"I'm alone" Harry admitted, his eyes welling at the words, the words that hurt so much "- and I know that Louis is too, we've spent so much of our time fighting for our freedom that I've actually forgotten what it feels like to be with him, to love him, to be around him, it's all so alien to me now"

"- it's like, sure, we've done so much to keep us together but throughout it all we've done nothing but fall a part and become a lie. He's never around anymore because he's fighting for his, our, freedom and that doesn't feel like we're fighting for anything anymore"

"Oh baby" Anne's voice visibly changed, her heart pouring out to her little boy as he finally admitted what he's been longing to say.

"I'm not even sure if he loves me anymore, I don't even think I know what love stands for. It feels like we've lost all of that on this journey - we say it over and over, almost like a reminder, but that's all it is. There's no passion in it, no feelings, it's more like a statement. A false one"

" _You're seriously doing this?" Louis spat, his voice full of anger towards his boyfriend._

_"Fucking calm down, will you?" Harry rolled his eyes, pushing past him to grab his deodorant from the dressing table and shoving it into his case._

_"Calm down? Fucking calm down? Are you serious? Says the one who's just going to fuck off and spend new years with out me"_

_"You're being over dramatic" Harry sighed, leaning down to attempt to zip his over filled suitcase "- I'll be gone a few days, that's it"_

_"On New Years. We always spend New Year's Eve together, Harry"_

_"Yeah and this years different"_

_"Why are you acting so casual about this?"_

_"Because it's not a big deal" Harry struggled, his attention purely on the stiff zip "I'll be back in a few days and if you're still here then we'll do something together"_

_"So, you get to spend your New Years on some bloody yacht with your family and the fucking Jenner's whilst I sit at home alone? Wow, what a fucking star of a boyfriend you are, H. Top fucking marks"_

_"Oh, fuck off" Harry finally retaliated, standing to his feet only a few steps from him "- you're annoyed that I'm leaving you on New Years? How about you leaving me for the past three years on my birthday?"_

_"Oh, really? You're really going to use that against me? Jesus, Harry we've been over this hundreds of times!"_

_"Yes, we have! Because it's a reoccurrence year after fucking year" Harry argued "- Jesus, its one thing for you and another for me, isn't it? You're annoyed at me yet when I'm even mildly pissed at you for missing my birthdays, it's the end of the world? Fuck me, Louis"_

_"I couldn't fucking help it and you know it, don't use that against me, you idle prick. Mine wasn't negotiable, you're doing this willingly - that's something I don't know about, because I'm too fucking busy doing this for the both of us that I don't know anything about doing things because I fucking want to" Louis fired back._

_"Oh, woe is fucking me. You chose that, Lou! I tried to stop you, you were the one who said that's what you wanted to do - don't act as though I forced you to do it"_

_Louis was silent, eyes piercing into Harry's as though he hoped it would burn some sense into him but there was nothing - they simply stood, staring at one another awaiting the other to fix this situation, this stupid fucking argument, but nothing. Louis was certain he was going to slap that smug look off of Harry's face at any minute but he knew better, he simply allowed the single tear to trickle down his cheek like a burning release of regret._

_"You know what?" Louis spoke, his voice merely a faint whisper "- fine. You do what you need to do H, if this is how you want to play this then who am I to stop you? Go ahead"_

_"What?" Harry tilted his head, confusion striking his appearance._

_"Go. Go on the yacht, go and enjoy your New Years. I'll see you in the New Year" Louis repeated "Have fun, Harry. Hope it's worth it"_

_"Wait, louis -"_

_"Don't" Louis shook his head, turning his back to him._

"What are you so scared about, love? It's okay to not be okay, you know that right? And if this is how you're feeling then you need to talk to Louis babe"

"Talk to him?" Harry let out a short laugh "- that's why I'm here, he didn't want to talk. He wanted to act as though nothing is going on, like he always fucking does. He acts as though the world is fine, we're fine and that everything will be okay all the time. He has no fucking sense of reality anymore, he's in a whole new world, one that clearly makes him happier than the one we're actually in"

"You need to push him, Harry. You know he's not great at communicating - Jesus, it took him ages to finally admit he liked you and even then, it was accidental"

"That was years ago, he's confident now and he says it as it is - if he has a problem with me he'll tell me, he always has. Last night, he made it evidently clear that he didn't want to change a thing, in fact, he made it clear that he thought we were perfect"

"He's in denial, babe. You can't blame him for that, he cares about you so deeply"

"And I don't care about him? He's my fucking whole entire world and it just feels like it's all crashing down on me at once and I can't deal with this alone anymore, I need him to see"

" _Where are you?" Harry asked, ear pinned to his phone as he bit nervously on his bottom lip._

_"I'm currently sat in steve's living room, why?"_

_"Are you alone?" Harry pushed, eagerly._

_"Yes, why? I don't think this is a great time for phone sex, H" louis laughed, his carefree giggle that warmed Harry's heart so much._

_"No, that's not what I wanted" Harry laughed lightly, humouring him "- I just kind of want to talk to you about something"_

_"Go ahead, babe. I'm all ears"_

_"Okay so, I don't know how to start this" Harry sighed, closing his eyes for a second before continuing "- when was the last you saw me?"_

_"I'd say like - I don't know, a month or two ago or something like that?"_

_"Four months ago" Harry confirmed, his heart dropping to his stomach in realisation._

_"Shit! No way? Has it really been that long?"_

_"Yes, Louis. Don't you find that weird? You know, that I'm always here at home waiting for you to come but you never actually seem to?"_

_"Yeah, I guess so. You know what it's like babe, I'm writing, plus promoting the new single and then I'm performing all the time and-"_

_"And stunting" Harry finished his sentence._

_"Well, yeah, that's part of the package" Louis laughed as though it was nothing mere than a joke, as if it was normal._

_"Yeah. I just - Louis, I miss you and I don't know how much longer I can carry on like this"_

_"I'll be home before you know it, love. Don't worry about it"_

_"You say that every time but then you're gone again for another three months and I'm still alone. Do you see what I'm getting at here?"_

_"That you miss me? Because, I miss you too. If that's what you're worried about"_

_"No, Louis - I can't sit around this house waiting for you forever, I feel so alone all the time. You're not supposed to feel like that when you have a boyfriend, you're supposed to feel supported and loved but at the moment I don't feel anything at all"_

_There was a brief silence on the line, Harry's heart beating repeatedly in his chest as awaited some sort of answer. "Sorry babe, Steve was talking to me - so, you said you feel alone, yeah? Why don't you visit the lads or go and see your friends in LA for a bit? No wonder you're bored, London is boring"_

_"Louis, that's not what I'm saying... I don't need the lads or some expensive trip to LA, I need you, here, with me" Harry's voice cracked, he could hear himself, begging for Louis to just understand it._

_"Yeah, I'll be back soon. You know that, I know that, it's going to be fine - we'll make our time together perfect, stop worrying about it"_

_"Louis, please. I'm trying to tell you-"_

_"Look, I'm sorry babe but he needs me back in the studio, we're rushed to get this single finished and released within the next month so we're really strapped for time. You get that, yeah? You know how difficult it is"_

_"Louis-"_

_"I'll FaceTime you later, yeah?"_

_"Why won't you-"_

_"I love you babe" Louis chimed before the line went dead, Harry was left holding the phone to his ear, utterly speechless. He was lost, utterly and entirely lost._

_He dropped his hand, the tears falling across his cheeks like a fountain of utter pain - he knew he couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't be in a relationship that was purely one sided, he couldn't live off phone calls and the odd FaceTime every now and again. He needed Louis and he knew that Louis couldn't do that, and neither could he, he couldn't wait anymore._

"You need to speak to him" Anne insisted, finally standing to her feet with a sigh.

"Mum, I told you, he barely answers the phone anymore. It's like he's blanked me out of his life completely a lot of the time"

"That might be true, but if he knows you need him then you also know he'll be here within minutes"

"He used to. But that was a long time ago, that side of Louis is gone. He's lost, he's not the boy I fell in love with"

"Really?" Was the only word he heard, the familiar and pain stricken voice hitting him like a tonne of bricks all at once. He should have known, he knew that his mum would do this to him, she always did.

He couldn't bare to look up, his eyes closed, tight and holding. His heart was racing and his body was stiff, he didn't want to see him, he didn't want to deal with this - not now.

But even through his own fight, his eyes betrayed him as they peered open to see. And there he stood, tanned, slim and tired. The boy he was supposed to love so dearly.

His feathery brown hair now shorter, his fringe barely covering his forehead, his blue eyes pained, the crinkles beneath them evident from lack of sleep and his lips, chapped, slightly open as his eyes focused on Harry.

"I'll give you boys some time" His mum spoke softly, her hand reaching out to stroke Louis' arm as she head out of the room, closing the door behind her.

It was silent, nothing but pain stricken eyes baring onto one another like bullets flying. They were fighting with themselves, each trying to find the right words to say but they both knew that there wasn't anything they could say - only words of hurt and fear. But Harry knew it was now or never, he simply reached up, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"You're here" He choked out, sliding along on the sofa until his back hit in the arm almost like he was trying to move himself so far from louis that it wouldn't seem real.

"You're mum called me last night when you got here, said you were in a bad a place - I got the first flight home" He spoke slowly, his voice visibly cracked from exhaustion.

"Oh" was all Harry could say. He couldn't find the words he'd been thinking of for so long, they were suddenly nothing more than a bunch of jumbled letters facing through his mind.

"What you said... you know, about me, not being the boy you fell in love with? Did you mean it?" Louis asked, his eyes piercing onto Harry's in a launch of faith.

"I... I don't know Louis, I'm so confused and so lost. I don't even know how to feel anymore - it's like I don't even know you. When do I ever see you enough to know that I still love you? You're never around anymore, I'm utterly alone"

"I'm doing what we both decided was right, H. I'm doing everything I can to keep us happy"

"You use the term 'us' as if you're speaking on behalf of me as well, I can assure you Louis, I'm no where near bloody happy. That was decision you decided to chase, not me, I would have been happy leaving it all behind as long as I had you, that's all I needed"

"We spoke about this. We both were in the band Harry, we were at our prime, I, we, couldn't just jeopardise the boys success and happiness because of what we wanted, that wouldn't be fair and you know it - we spoke about it so many times"

"What about after?" Harry asked, pushing it.

"What?"

"After the band, we had all this time to finally find ourselves, find our freedom but instead you continued on - doing whatever it is you're doing"

"I needed to. I was still contracted to do it, H, you know that. What do you expect me to do? Breach a contract and end myself up in jail? Then you wouldn't have seen me at all"

"Louis, listen to yourself for fuck sake" Harry snapped, his fragile state suddenly switching "it's always about the fucking contract, the bloody band, the bloody success - but what about us? What about everything we've been through to get here? We spoke about having this time off for years, waiting and waiting for the right time and we finally got it and what are we doing? Spending as much time away from each other than we are together"

"You wanted this Harry, you wanted to be able to carry on with this relationship without the world knowing, those were your exact words. I did this for you, why can't you fucking get that? I've done everything for you, always you. You think I want to be doing this? That I want to be away from you when I shouldn't have to be? No, that's not what I want - you go on and on about how I'm the bad guy in all this, H, but you forget that this was a joint effort, that means that it wasn't just me that decided on this, it was you as well"

"I know that's what I said, but even after that, after all of this I tried and fucking tried to get you to understand how unhappy I was but you were so caught up in that bubble of yours that you couldn't see, you couldn't spare a minute to think about how it's affecting me"

"What about me, Harry? I've not slept in what seems like months. I'm constantly worrying about what I'll have to do tomorrow - I miss your calls and texts constantly because I'm just trying to build this wall for us" Louis fired back, his feet pacing up and down the living room " stop acting so hard done by, if anything, you're the lucky one"

"Me? Wow, I'd love to know how you came to that conclusion" Harry bitterly laughed, his head flinging back to rest against the sofa.

"You are here, Harry - you're at your mums house because you wanted to be, you didn't have to make multiple phone calls and emails to ask permission to leave your house, you didn't have to beg and beg for just a day off. You could willingly come here without any backlash, do you realise how lucky you are?" He halted, looking at Harry with a fire in his eyes "- I have to ask for five minutes to just call you, Harry. I don't have any freedom, I can't do anything without fucking permission - do you realise how fucking hard that is? I miss out on so much, not just your birthdays, I miss my families birthdays, I miss milestones that the twins are taking, I'm missing everything because I'm so busy fighting for this, for you"

Harry stared, his eyes suddenly losing their harsh glare, almost softening as the older boy lost it in front of him - he had fought for so long to have this conversation with Louis and now it was happening it felt like a kick in the teeth.

"I'm sorry that I'm not around, I'm sorry I can't keep to my promises and I'm sorry that you feel so alone - but I'm trying harry, believe I'm fucking trying so hard" Louis' voice had broke, the tears now uncontrollable as he sobbed in front of him "I wish I could be better at this, but you know the situation I'm in and if I could I would leave it all behind, in a heartbeat, I would leave everything just for you. You know that"

"I'm just scared" Harry abruptly admitted, his sobs chiming with his "I don't know where to go from here, everything is so broken, we're not the same anymore - it's as if we've lost everything we've ever fought for. It just seems so pointless now"

"Pointless? Jesus, Harry. I've never given up, not for a single second have I even considered giving up on this - day after day I endure the worst of the worst, false stunting, fake happiness, everything, I do it for us. You may have lost faith in us, but I promise you I haven't"

"But how do you expect to move on from this? We've literally hit rock bottom, at least, I have"

"You're so fucking dramatic" Louis growled, his voice full of tension like he had been waiting for this moment. He pondered for a second, his lips opening and closing as he argued with himself to find the right words to say, instead, he simply stepped forward reaching his hand out for Harry to take.

Harry glanced up, his eyes wary as he peered between his hand and Louis' eyes, it was only as Louis rolled his eyes that Harry finally reached his own hand, allowing him to pull him to his feet.

"- if you think for one second I'm just going to allow you to decide that this is over than you're mistaken, Harry Styles. I have not endured all of this shit for so many years for you to just give up. What's the fucking point? We've come this far, there's no giving up now"

"But, it's going to be the same Louis, don't you see that? We'll make up now and then you'll have to fly away again maybe not tonight but tomorrow and then we'll be doing this all over again"

"No we fucking won't" Louis replied sharply "- we're done with this Harry. I for one am so fucking done with it, I can't do this over and over again. I can't go away for another few months knowing how alone you are back home that's heart breaking to me, I can't even picture that imagine without it hurting. We're done with this and we're done with it now"

"What do you expect to do, Louis? You're contracted to work with them for another year. You can't just leave and you know it?"

"You wanna bet?" Louis challenged, letting go of Harry's hand as he reached for his phone in his pocket, still talking as he did "I was going to surprise you when I got home next month but seeing as I'm staying"

Harry frowned, watching with confused eyes as Louis typed away on his phone, he didn't know what was happening.

"I've been in contact with lawyers for the past three months, the Azoff's linked me with them, they're the best in LA, could find a loophole through anything and that's exactly what they did - as of Monday, I will be free from all ties with Syco and Sony" Louis announced, holding his screen up to Harry's face.

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing the phone from his hands so he could scan the email, they widened with each word - the word free being the only one to stand out, and his breath hitched in his throat. He didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream or all three.

"You can be as pissed off at me as you like, Harry but you're not getting rid of me, I just spent nearly three hundred thousand dollars on those lawyers and I'm not allowing that money to go to waste - even if you're more valuable than all of the money in the world. I love you and you're not allowed to leave me, not now"

"This is real?" Harry asked, his eyes glancing back up to meet Louis'. "- not some mad excuse to get me to agree to trying this again?"

"It's the truth Harry - I did this, for you, for us"

"No more hiding?"

"Nope" Louis grinned.

"No more stunts and fake girlfriends?" Harry asked, tilting his head with a slight smirk.

"Not a single one"

"You're free?"

"As of Monday, I am a free man" Louis nodded, his hands reaching out to lace through Harry's "-so, if you're done having your over dramatic fucking temper tantrum I would love for you to agree not to break up with me today"

"I'm so sorry" Harry suddenly released, a deep breath falling from his lips as if, literally, a weight of seven years of stress finally released itself from his body. "- I'm sorry I ever doubted this, us, any of it. I'm just fucking exhausted"

"There's no need to stress anymore" Louis spoke softly, releasing one hand so he could wipe the tears from Harry's cheek "it's done. We don't have to do it anymore"

"- I told you all those years ago, Harry. No matter what fucking shit we've dealt with or been put through, you will always be first and you will always be in my heart"

 


End file.
